Bicycles have been a common tool of transportation. They are light in weight, convenient and environmentally friendly, therefore have great commercial potential in the modern society.
In general, bicycles include a steering system, a drive system and a brake system. The steering system typically includes a head tube, a handlebar, a front fork, and front axle and a front wheel. Bicycle riders may change the travel direction and maintain balance by maneuvering the handlebar. Handlebars available on the current market can be categorized into curved handlebars and aero handlebars. A typical aero handlebar includes inner bars and outer bars; riders can rest their elbows against the inner bars to gain better aerodynamics, such as minimized wind resistance, as well as comfort and higher riding efficiency. Therefore, bicycles with aero handlebars have been a more preferable choice among consumers over those with curved handlebars.
However, having to rest their elbows against the inner bars, riders of bicycles with aero handlebars may find it difficult to control turning of the bicycles and handle emergency situations. To better control the travel direction, the riders would have to move their elbows and hold the outer bars, therefore resulting in increased wind resistance and reduced riding efficiency.